Shang Tsung
|-|Young= |-|Old= Summary Shang Tsung is a primary antagonist in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He is a shapeshifting sorcerer who requires the souls of other beings in order to sustain his life force. Allied with Shao Kahn, he is granted the status of being a free roaming sorcerer, who can move between realms undetected by the Elder Gods. While he is technically a subordinate of Shao Kahn, his loyalty ultimatly seems to be to himself, as evidenced when he allied with Quan Chi to take down Shao Kahn. Under Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung has consistently performed as the host of the Mortal Kombat tournaments. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 8-A Name: Shang Tsung Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Human Sorcerer, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki/Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sorcery, Illusion Creation, Summoning, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Expert Martial Arts, Skilled Swordsman, Immortality (Type 1), Can create a portal to Outworld Attack Potency: Town level (Equal to Quan Chi, far superior to Goro and fought with Liu Kang) | At least Multi-City Block level (Commonly defeated by foes in the level of Smoke and Kitana) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class K+ | Class 5 Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Town level | At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Very high | High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with sword. Tens of meters with magic and projectiles. Standard Equipment: Has wielded a straight sword. Intelligence: Expert schemer and skilled combatant; possesses knowledge of genetics, having created such biological abominations as Mileena, Skarlet and Meat in his Flesh Pits. Weaknesses: Must constantly steal souls to maintain his power, unlike Quan Chi. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Morphing:' Shang Tsung morphs into the opponent, stealing their powers and abilities. *'Flaming Skulls:' Shang Tsung sends a fiery skull at his opponent, he can throw up to six. **'Triple Skulls:' Shang Tsung fires three skulls, one after another. *'Flaming Skull Eruption:' Shang Tsung summons his fiery skulls to burst out of the ground in a series of three. **'Ground Eruption:' A Far range skull appears first, followed by a Medium range skull, and a Close range skull. *'Soul Steal:' Shang Tsung steals a small portion of his opponent's soul energy/life force. Can entirely steal their soul if the opponent can be immobilized/weakened. He can morph into his opponent after using this move. **'Soul Capture:' Shang Tsung stays as the opponent for a longer time. *'Forward Fireball:' Shang Tsung shoots a fireball at his opponent. *'Fire Ring:' Shang Tsung shoots a fireball from each hand. The two fireballs come together in a circle-like process, hitting the opponent at close or far range. *'Mysterious Magic:' Shang Tsung glows with a green aura, and runs toward the opponent, suddenly disappearing just before reaching them, and reappearing right behind them to strike with a low sliding kick. *'Body Switch:' With a gesture of his magic, Shang Tsung will switch sides of the screen with the opponent, which can be considered a form of teleportation. *'Slide Launch:' Shang Tsung does a slide kick that trips the opponent, then launches them into the air. *'Hot Escape:' He digs into the ground and erupts at his opponent or elsewhere as a means of teleportation. *'Bed of Nails:' Summons nails from the ground to slam the opponent onto to. *'Up Skull:' Shang Tsung throws a skull upwards hitting the opponent from mid-air. **'Skull Storm:' Shang Tsung fires three skulls, one for each of the three distances and they all come down at the same time. *'Your Soul is Mine:' Shang Tsung magically drains a portion of the soul out of his opponent, showing only the muscles due to the soul taken from the skin (Including the ribs broken due to his hands inside the opponent's chest), then knees his/her skull causing it to break. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline Gallery File:Shang Tsung_MK3.png|MK3 Young Shang Tsung. File:Shang Tsung_MKA.gif|MKA Shang Tsung. File:lMuqzAA.png|MK9 Young Shang Tsung. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8